1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reinforced plastic pipes, and in particular to reinforced plastic pipes for conveying natural gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional low pressure natural gas pipes are typically formed from a plastic material, such as high density polyethylene (HDPE). These structures are used to transport natural gas at a low pressure, and are also used to transport other materials. The maximum burst strength of such pipes is typically about 200 psi (1378 kPA).
HDPE natural gas pipes are typically buried underground. In such an environment, they are subject to possible breakage due to scratches or the like from rocks, heavy machinery, etc.
It would be desirable to provide a plastic pipe structure that was resistant to breakage and which also had improved burst strength over conventional plastic piping. By increasing the burst strength, it would be possible to safely transport natural gas under increased pressures, thereby reducing the transportation costs. It would also be desirable to provide such a reinforced pipe at minimal additional cost.